customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Insomnia
"This creature is different from anything we've ever faced before: it doesn't seek conquest - it can't be reasoned or bribed.. it can't be killed, it can't be stopped.. think of it as the ultimate nightmare: all you can do is pray you'll wake up.." ~ Golden Child (briefing his allies on Insomnia's threat) Insomnia is a demon that laid waste to the Dreamscape and killed the Lords Of Sleep - leaving Parasomnia as the sole survivor of the group, it is without gender and is often described as more of a force than a living creature: Insomnia is driven by an animalistic instinct to devour all dreams and is sometimes referred to as the Dream-Eater. Origin Nobody knows where Insomnia came from or why, all that is known for certain is that Insomnia arrived in the Dreamscape at some point in the past and proceeded to kill and devour all the Lords Of Sleep save for Parasomnia - who fought against the demon and managed to escape into the waking world: unable to follow her into that world Insomnia settled for continuing its quest to devour all of the Dreamscape, the effects this had on the waking world was subtle at first but began to worsen as people began to suffer uncontrollable nightmares, sudden loss of sleep and even violent hallucinations as the link between the two realms was continually tormented. Parasomnia took it upon herself to brave the Dreamscape again and fought against Insomnia in the defence of the mortal-world, her continual assaults caused Insomnia to slow its attack upon the Dreamscape and as a result the link between the two world began to slowly heal. Every night Parasomnia returns to fend off Insomnia and the demon has taken to manipulating others to do its bidding as it begins to think of ways to deal with Parasomnia and her threat: so far Insomnia has noticed that Parasomnia fights for something she truly loves and has become more and more interested in humanity and the effect it's loss could have on it's hated enemy.. Appearance Insomnia stands in at 12ft tall and resembles a xenomorph with skeletal wings - it's skin being dark red in coloration, it's tongue often hangs out and is forked like a lizard and black in color: it rarely touches the ground and prefers to hover in place or fly and is often accompanied by an aura of mist and shadow that help it blend into its surroundings. Powers Insomnia devours dreams so as to grow continually in power - it can devour beings that exist in the Dreamscape as well - the more dreams Insomnia devours the greater it's powers become but as a side-effect the waking-world often experiences worsening effects as a result of inbalances in the Dreamscape (for every dream Insomnia devours a mortal-mind is inevitably shattered) - this makes Insomnia even more dangerous and so far the only beings shown capable of harming Insomnia are Parasomnia, Charon and Hubris - though even these beings are unable to harm Insomnia to the extent of defeat: Charon onced expressed a fear that Insomnia can never truly be defeated, merely contained. Category:Villains Category:Inferno Pendragon Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Demons Category:Destroyers